Gold
by Sapphire TearDrops
Summary: Gone. They were all gone. With nothing left, Melanie searches for something that's worth gold to her. Even with a completely different Yang as an ally, how will things end? After all, they're both searching for something that's worth gold.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:** Just a little idea for the Malachite twins and Yang! Please note that Yang won't be well her...Why? You'll see. No pairings and a warning: I want to make this dark, but not enough for M... Besides that, this chapter is told in Melanie's point of view (if you didn't notice...)

Please review, and criticism is always welcomed, and no flames.

_**DISCLAIMER:**_I do not own RWBY. The amazing Monty Oum and his crew do

* * *

_Prologue: Gone_

It feels like your life is over. It feels like your falling, constantly falling. No, you've already fallen. How can you fall when you've already landed?

The only thing that kept me together. Gone. She's gone.

I don't know what to do. I can't find her and I can't go back.

Did she abandon me?

Did she leave me?

We promised we'll always be together, always be by each other's side.

But no. She's gone.

My head pounds as I walk through the pitch black forest. Ignoring the pain, I ask myself the same question:

Where did she go?

She's not capable of leaving me, right?

She's my sister, my other side, my twin, my blood. We're the Malachite twins, after all. Yet the question lingers in my pounding head. Several explanations cross my head, including her death. But hoping not to get hurt by the truth, I decide to think she'll randomly jump out of the bush.

I sit under a tree, and wait.

Waiting for what?

I don't know, but hopefully an answer will come out.

I wait for hours. And hours. And hours.

Glancing at the night sky, I know it must be midnight. The full moon shines brightly and there's no star in sight. The only little night comes from the moon.

I give up. She won't come back.

Tears form in my eyes as I remember everything that happened. Sadly, nothing can give me answer. I woke up, but everyone was gone. I walked out, trying to find Miltia.

No use.

Is she really gone?

If she is, my life is over.

'Over...' I think, observing the night sky.

My thoughts are interrupted when I hear...footsteps. My eyes widen as I gasp.

"Miltia?"

Silence. Except the quiet sobs.

My heart starts racing. Please don't let it be Miltia. I can't bear to see her cry. But I confess, I do want to find her as soon as I can.

I turn around, only to see the least expected person.

"Well if it isn't the Little Sun Dragon? " I growl.

She stares at me, but a confident look is replaced by one of intense hatred. She clenches her fists but doesn't answer.

This is weird. That isn't the Yang Xiao Long I met months ago.I'm actually taken aback by her attitude. She could attack me anytime! Why doesn't she do so?

"So Blondie, you lost your way to the club?"

Silence. Except that hatred filled stare. I start to get a bit creeped out.

Looking around, I realize something is off. Isn't she always with that team of hers?

"Where's your team?"

Her lilac eyes widen, almost as if in fear.

I smirk. "Did they abandon you? "

All I can feel is a tight smack across my face. I don't bother blinking, maybe getting used to the feeling. "What's wrong with you? " I hiss, ignoring the pain from the slap.

She growls. "Don't you see? Open your damn eyes and tell me!"

For the first time, I manage to see her completely different from what I imagined.

Her blond hair was no longer long, but cut off a bit more that shoulder length. The tips of her hair are red. I cringe, knowing it was blood. Her outfit was severely torn. She had several black and blue bruises in her arms and legs. A scar was on her lip, and blood was dripping from it.

"See?" She starts, noticing how shocked I looked.

Before she can continue I ask, "What happened?"

"What happened? " She mimics, anger evident in her voice.

"I'm not the same Yang. I'm not part of your games. I am not your puppet!"


	2. Chapter 2: Gone

**A/N: I'm glad I got your interest! ^-^ Thanks for the reviews! :) Fair warning, this story will be confusing. Or at least I think it might, which is TOTALLY the purpose. Let's just see how it goes...**

**Disclaimer: GravityVanel14/NeoTheFallingIceCream owns nothing. She just has a creative (I hope), weird mind. That is all.**

Chapter 1: Gone

I never thought I'd come to the day when I would wake up and not see her. When I would wake up and see my world in ashes.

I swear I had no plans to.

* * *

It was an easy job, just protecting the club. Although my twin sister didn't want to, it was hard to deny. We needed the money, after all. So even with her complaints, we still ended up working for it.

To our luck, Junior is one of the best persons to associate with. We are highly paid and valued, more than his moronic henchmen. Which does make sense, now thinking about it.

Anyway, I'm Melanie Malachite. The girl that always stands next to me, is my twin sister, Miltiades Malachite, but for short we call her Miltia. Like most twins, I guess you could say we're inseparable. You mess with her, I kill or the least, harm you. You mess with me, she'll either kill you or harm you. It's a normal twin thing if you tell me and it's been in our blood since we were born. You know, just protecting each other. Normal, right?

So it all seems normal and fairly easy. And it is. Just work guarding a club,which -if I may add- is rarely in trouble. Except for this one occasion with a certain someone, but I'd rather not go into details for certain reasons.

Like I said, Melanie Malachite lives a normal, alright life with her twin sister, guarding a club, helping each other out. It seems as if it was going to be the same cycle. Except it wasn't because none of us were prepared for what was coming.

It just happened.

It was only one person. He wore a red-collared white suit and a small gray scarf, along with a bowler hat. If I can recall, he had dark green eyes and long orange hair. I don't remember his name but I do know what he wanted. It was just to hire Junior's henchmen. After they failed, we never saw him again and I forgot that he even came to visit. Months passed after the night of the failed robbery, and then she came to visit. She went by the name Cinder Fall. I didn't pay much attention to her and those other two that came with her. Miltia did, though. She would whisper about how she always had a bad vibe about her. I shrugged it off, guessing the dark haired woman with amber eyes didn't want anything but to get a drink. Overtime, her visits were frequent- even once a day! With her visit, the only thing she would do was stare at my twin and I. Still, I wasn't scared or anything. Miltia was and screamed at her to leave. Which is rare, she's more of a shy kind. I'm the one who does the screaming, not her!

Cinder only replied with a, "You don't want to mess with me." look before leaving.

Even after that incident, she still came. A few days later, Junior pulled us out of our jobs and explained the situation and who she was exactly. I couldn't believe the fact that Miltia was right all along. We decided not to interfere with their business and to just do our job.

Honestly, we couldn't.

Cinder finally spoke up, telling us that she was interested into bringing us with her. I said no right away. She got up and left without a word.

The next day, she came back. She pressured us, trying to convince us of joining her side. We both said no. Each day, she had an offer. It became tiring. I tried to explain that the answer was no. She clearly didn't care nor have intentions to leave us alone.

That's until she finally snapped. Cinder asked if she could speak to me alone. Ignoring Miltia's complaints, I agreed. Threats. All threats. She threatened to kill everyone I loved. And who would that be? Miltia.

I said no once more.

Each time she came, she would lure me out, then threaten me. I said no, knowing I could protect my sister.

It got worse. Silent screams, screams that no one would hear. Little burns on my skin, burns that Miltia noticed. Burns that I hid. Several burns and bruises of all different colors- between mostly blue and black- formed on my skin afterwards, and guess what? I stopped trying to hide them. Although I defended myself several times. Believe me, I tried. I just didn't try hard enough. Between threats and Cinder's powers I came to realize that she was indeed powerful and capable of doing anything.

We couldn't stand against her.

Against my twin's wishes, I got both of us to join. It began with a handshake and a, "You did the right thing." Afterwards, she left.

I told her what happened but not about the threats. Miltia still doesn't know about that.

I regret not telling her.

The weirdest part? Cinder never came back. Months passed, once more, my life was normal. I was always overprotective over my sister during that time, due to the fear that Cinder would come back anytime. Another few months, I forgot about the deal. If it weren't for Junior, I wouldn't have remembered.

Junior took us to a hideout, hidden from sight. He never explained why and when we asked he remained silent. The answer became clear soon after arriving.

It was Cinder.

She had several plans and other members, including that trio of hers and Roman Torchwick, the same man who came to borrow the henchmen. I'm not going to bother with Neo or the faunus. It was all weird fitting in with the villains.

The next weeks, I spent them training and preparing. For what? I don't know and I don't want to. It all went to fast. Over five weeks, I found myself remembering certain names: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and finally, Yang Xiao Long. Why? I'm not sure, Cinder just said they were targets. I did recognize Yang's name, the girl who came and gave everyone a beating, and I wanted revenge. Over time, I believe other names were added, one being Jaune Arc. I don't remember the rest nor have plans to remember them.

What happens next?

I woke up.

Everyone was gone.

Everyone.

Was I left behind? I don't know.

Waking up, I expected to see Miltia with that bright smile of hers, encouraging me even when she hated my choices.

I didn't.

I woke up, expecting to be greeted by Miltia, expecting to see the bright flashing lights, expecting to hear the blaring music.

I didn't.

Instead, I awoke in the middle of nothing. There was nothing. No one in sight.

Everything. Ashes. All ashes. Ashes. The only thing that surrounds me. Ashes.

I managed to sit up and look around. How did I fall asleep in such event? Where is everybody? I don't know.

The once glorious club that I protected, was now completely destroyed. Ashes. All that's left of it. Standing up and walking around, I found out that there was actually a few things that survived, but are in terrible condition. I can't help but look away.

The place I protected. Gone.

Gone.

Gone.

The word echoes in my mind, repeating over and over again.

"Miltia..." The words escape my mouth as I release a gasp. "Miltia!"

I desperately look through the rummage and piles of ashes, trying to find her. Hopefully, I won't find her dead body.

No luck.

I desperately searched through the ashes. Nothing. I looked everywhere, but where was everywhere to begin with? Clearly, everything was ashes.

Where could she be? I try thinking she wasn't dead. No, my sister. She can't be dead! No, there is no way she is. And if she is, I don't know what I'll do...I can't live without Miltia.

She's my sister.

She's my twin.

She's my blood.

She's the other half of me.

"She can't be gone!" I ball my hands into fists and walk away, thinking of my next location. Because clearly, I can't find a thing in here. At least not what I need.

* * *

Silence. I grew so used to it.

Nervously tapping my fingers against a few buttons and sliding an identity card, the door finally opens. I slip into our apartment, which is near the top thanks to Miltia begging Junior. I still don't understand her reasoning.

If I may say so,I feel like Militia and I did a very good job with decorating. While it is sort of empty, we do have the necessary things. I pass by the mix of white and red couches and the red coffee table -courtesy of Junior- and into the room I share with Miltia. Although there's two rooms, we both share the same bed. I guess you could say we're used to it. Due to Miltia's and my sort of fear, we both sleep in the same bed. Sure, there's another smaller sized bed compared to ours, but I don't use it. Miltia does, usually to sit and read or _plan. _I never really understood that part. I shake my head, looking away. I can imagine her in her usual outfit, which isn't really her red dress, that's just for work, sitting down, a grin on her face with a book in her hand.

"Miltia?"

She doesn't answer me. I look around, calling her name once more. "Miltia?"

Silence. I look around, messily tossing several books across the room. Anything, I need anything to help me find her. I can imagine her, a scowl on her face, giving me an attempt at a death glare.

_"Melanie!" Glaring, I turn to face her. She scowls, tossing her black hair over her shoulder and folding her arms over her chest. _

_"What do you want?!" I snap back. She picks up a book from the several ones that have now formed a pile. "Why are you so messy?"_

_I roll my eyes and turn back, throwing papers and books and several other objects. "Not my fault you have all your junk here!"_

_She gasps. "Don't you dare say that!" How sensitive can she get? Geez, and she's the shy one! "Sis, I'm just in a bad mood, alright?"_

_"You always are..." She mumbles under her breath, sitting on the covered-of-things bed. I glance at her. "Not always..." Scoffing, she picks up a paper. "Is this what you're looking for?" My face turns pale as I nod slowly. "Now give it!" I make a failed attempt to snatch it, only for Miltia to leap forward, causing me to stumble back. _

_"Ha!" Even without looking at her, I can imagine her sticking her tongue out in victory._

_"You remind me of a little kid sometimes..." I mutter, getting up. Miltia blushes before looking at it. "Hmmmm let's see...Love letter or somethin'?" I shoot her a glare. Of course it wasn't! She shouldn't be looking at that! If she does, I'm doomed! "Give it back!" I lunge towards her. Hey, I could at least try to tackle her! But nah, she moves out of the way. I crash down with loud THUD on the hard-wooden floor. "See sis? If you were the oldest, you would have gotten the letter!"_

_"Miltia, how many times do I have to tell you that no one really knows who's the oldest?"_

_"Worth a try!"_

_I stand up and see her. "M-Mel?"_

_She clutches the letter, her jaw dropped open. She looks at me, a mix of confusion and fear evident in her eyes. "Y-You? C-Cinder?" My face turns pale, before whispering, "It's not what it looks like!" _

_Her eyes become watery as she looks away. "Just leave me alone!" Before I could explain, she drops the letter and runs out, leaving me in fear. "What have I done?" I pick it up, reading each word. _

_"Miltia..."_

I search and search, both in each room, which really isn't much. I try and try, inspecting the bathroom, looking through each of her hiding places, and finally her thinking spot. Which was just a small corner in the living room.

_"Hey, sis..."_

_I see her red and tired eyes, her hands balled into fists, her signature red claw dripping with...something I hope just isn't blood. A wave of confusion hits me as I nod. "W-What happened?"_

_"Training."_

_My eyes widen. "Training?" No, she's not suppose to do that! Even if Cinder did say BOTH of us, I managed to speak up and ask if only I could. Cinder just glared but muttered in agreement. _

_"Yeah, training. Cinder told me you do it, so why not me?"_

_I look away uneasily, trying not to see the stains of blood on her pale cheeks. "Was it that bad?" _

_"Not really."_

_"So...You really want to help...I thought you were mad." I respond. _

_Miltia wasn't the type to go all attacking. She would just watch, unless if I were involved, then yeah. She would attack. But mostly, Miltia protested against the violence. It was another reason Miltia detested her job as a guard. It just never suited her shy, non-violent attitude._

_"Well, I was. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" _

_I don't answer._

_"Anyway, Of course I would help! Sure, I don't agree. But if you're in this, then I'm in this too!" I grin, gazing at her. She smiles back._

_"Thanks sis."_

_"Anytime Mel!"_

_"Wait..." I pause, glancing at the small corner in our living room. The one with a desk filled with maps and drawings and designs and most of Miltia's creative uses. "Where did you-"_

_"Oh! That! Find a location? Junior. Pretty much. I also sorta jot down a few events, a few dates, and locations. Along with a few drawings of each place. It doesn't seem so important but you never know, right? After all, I do want to remember everything that happens in my life."_

My breathing gets slower as I walk near the said desk. Miltia writes down most of events that are important to her. Maybe something will tell me where she went. After all, Miltia won't dare leave. Right? I shake my head, knowing that couldn't be my situation.

I trust her and I know she wouldn't do that.

Looking around, I spot a few red journals. I can't help but smile. Red was always her favorite color. I pick the most recent and open it to find a ton of pictures of us. I smile, flipping through pages, skimming through each entry. At the beginning, every entry was about us. I do enjoy that but I had my focus on something else. I flip and flip, until the notes get darker. Details about training, constant pain, shadows and all of a sudden, the pages stopped.

Fifty pages more and this journal would have been finished. I look through each blank page, stopping at the last page. In a careful, red ink, handwriting, I gasp as I see the very, very last page.

**SAVE ME**

If only I could Miltia. If only. If only you weren't gone.

I prepare to cry my heart out, prepared for my sorrows to unleash.

Instead, I simply whisper, "I will Miltia."

"I promise you I will."


End file.
